Disputas
by Marck Evans
Summary: Charlei e Kingsley são felizes juntos. E tem uma forma toda própria de disputar quem joga com quem. - SLASH


Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido 39 - Kingsley/Charlie

Com lemom

Desafio proposto por: Ana G Potter

**Disputas**

_1o round:_

Charlie gemeu e agarrou os lençóis, amarrotando-os. Estava deitado de costas na cama deles, com Kingsley chupando-o e preparando-o para ser fodido. Aquilo era completamente enlouquecedor. A língua de Kingsley em seu pau, suas bolas e finalmente no seu rabo, deixava-o descontrolado de tesão.

-Me fode logo, porra.

Kingsley deu aquela sua risada meio rouca, apoiou os pés de Charlie em seus ombros e foi metendo lentamente.

-Oh, Merlin! – Charlie amava a sensação de ter Kingsley dentro dele. Adorava senti-lo entrando, lenta e profundamente. Mas queria mais. Sempre queria mais. E deixou isso claro, pedindo que Kingsley metesse mais forte e mais rápido.

E o sacana do seu marido não o atendeu. Movia-se devagar, torturando Charlie. Fazendo-o implorar bastante antes de, finalmente, mudar o ritmo e fodê-lo como Charlie queria. E fazer Charlie gozar sem nem mesmo tocar no seu pau, e continuar fodendo-o até gozar também e cair ao seu lado na cama.

Charlie o abraçou. Já estava meio dormindo quando ouviu:

-Eu te amo.

Ainda achou forças para responder:

-Eu também.

E era a mais absoluta verdade.

_Intervalo:_

Estavam casados há dez anos, e Charlie ainda surpreendia Kingsley. Algumas vezes a surpresa vinha na forma de uma foto dos dois nus, colocada sobre os documentos na pasta de Kingsley. Pasta que só seria aberta na reunião matinal que o Ministro da Magia tinha com o Chefe dos Aurores.

Felizmente, Harry teve a discrição de olhar para outro lado na hora certa.

_2__o__ round:_

A recepção no Ministério fora longa e tediosa na opinião de Charlie. Ele achava que merecia uma compensação por ter aturado isso.

Ainda no saguão do Ministério, enquanto esperavam os últimos convidados passarem pelas lareiras, ele se aproximou de Kingsley e, em voz baixa, explicou exatamente o que chamava de compensação. E que isso definitivamente incluía empurrar Kingsley contra a parede assim que chegassem em casa. E ajoelhar-se aos pés do Senhor Ministro e chupá-lo até fazer Kingsley perder o controle e gozar na sua boca.

Para só então fodê-lo. De preferência, ainda meio vestidos e na sala da casa deles. Com Kingsley de quatro no sofá.

E café na cama no dia seguinte.

Kingsley estava mais do que disposto a compensar Charlie. Na verdade, estava com vontade de mandar aumentar o número de lareiras no Ministério também.

_Intervalo:_

Charlie gostava da reserva de dragões na Escócia. Era menor que a da Romênia, havia sempre muita coisa para fazer, muita coisa nova para entender sobre os dragões. E mesmo sendo o marido do Ministro da Magia, ele conseguia se manter em campo, longe da parte administrativa.

Era um bom trabalho. E era na Inglaterra. Charlie podia levar os sobrinhos para um passeio vip de vez em quando.

O único problema é que Kingsley podia se vingar da foto com eles nus que pusera na pasta dele. E podia fazer isso mandando um duende cantor entregar a Charlie um buquê de rosas vermelhas no refeitório, bem na hora do almoço.

_3__o__ round_

Kingsley se esfregava em Charlie, enfiava a mão entre os cabelos do marido só para sentir o contato deles em suas mãos. Então, os puxava, fazendo Charlie expor o pescoço que ele mordia, beijava, lambia, chupava.

Estavam deitados nus, de frente um para o outro, agarrando-se como se não trepassem há meses. Não havia delicadeza nos toques. O que era bom.

O pau de Kingsley, tão duro que quase doía, esfregava-se no de Charlie. E o ruivo mordia seu ombro, apertava sua bunda, puxava-o mais para perto, resmungava incoerências e buscava sua boca com sofreguidão.

Podia sentir a força de Charlie na forma como ele o segurava firme. E como gostava disso. Adorava aquele ruivo maluco, esquentado e absolutamente gostoso.

-Eu...

Mal conseguia falar, mas o marido entendeu. Soltou Kingsley apenas o suficiente para que ele desse a volta ficando de costas para Charlie.

O ruivo então encostou o pau na bunda de Kingsley, que abriu as pernas, oferecendo-se inteiro.

Charlie passou a fodê-lo, segurando-o com força.

Kingsley, de olhos fechados se masturbava e gemia pedindo por mais. Até que gozaram e dormiram abraçados.

_Intervalo:_

Eles eram parecidos em muitas coisas. Gostavam da própria independência, escolheram profissões perigosas, eram francos e diretos na forma de falar. Eram extremamente competitivos – mas sabiam ganhar ou perder com estilo. Ambos eram apaixonados, generosos, inteligentes, fortes de corpo e espírito. Gostavam de sexo, Quadribol e um do outro.

Tinham suas diferenças, é claro. Charlie era o mais inquieto e explosivo, Kingsley era mais sutil e calmo.

Muitas vezes discordavam. Algumas vezes brigavam. Mas sempre davam um jeito.

Kingsley gostava mais de ler, Charlie de voar.

Eram boas pessoas. Grandes homens.

_4__o__ round_

O presente de aniversário de Charlie foi ser amarrado na cama.

Primeiro Kingsley o algemou, vendou - com a desculpa de apurar seus outros sentidos -, depois o beijou, na boca, no rosto, no pescoço e continuou descendo pelo peito, barriga, virilha. Quando Charlie achou que ia ganhar um boquete, o sacana continua a beijar agora suas coxas, pernas e por fim os pés.

Chupou seus dedos, lambeu e mordeu até que Charlie implorou que o soltasse. Mas Kingsley não o soltou. Apenas fez Charlie flexionar os joelhos até encostá-los no peito. E então passou a lamber o cu de Charlie. Lamber, beijar, chupar e foder com a língua. Depois passou a usar os dedos, o que deixou a sua língua livre para lamber as bolas e o pau de Charlie.

A essa altura Charlie apenas gemia e se contorcia querendo mais, querendo retribuir.

Kingsley começou a chupá-lo enquanto o fodia com três dedos. Já estava quase gozando quando Kingsley interrompeu a brincadeira. Se tivesse fôlego Charlie teria protestado, mas nem ele estava em condições de falar, nem havia necessidade. Kingsley apenas mudava de posição para poder fodê-lo com força até os dois estarem satisfeitos.

Charlie gostou tanto do presente que no dia seguinte já estava planejando o de Kingsley. Já podia imaginar a cena: o marido amarrado na cama, com um vibrador enfeitiçado no rabo e Charlie calvagando-o. Queria ver quem ia implorar dessa vez.

_Intervalo:_

Charlie e Kingsley tinham duas certezas em relação ao relacionamento deles. Eles se amavam e podiam contar um com outro em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Além disso, Kingsley achava que o ruivo era meio louco, e Charlie tinha certeza que seu Ministro era completamente maluco.

E eles eram abençoadamente felizes assim.

**_Fim de jogo_**


End file.
